1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to vehicle suspension systems. and in particular to a load distribution unit for a vehicle suspension system.
2. Description of the Background Art
The applicant has previously developed a vehicle fluid suspension system including a load distribution unit which performs the function of redistributing fluid between two pairs of diagonally interconnected double-acting or four single-acting rams respectively provided at each wheel assembly of the vehicle during cross-axle articulation motions, whilst opposing roll motions and introducing a controlled magnitude of pitch resilience. Such a suspension system is described in the applicant's International Application No. PCT/AU95/00096, details of which are incorporated herein by reference.